The Forgotten Son
by TheClearDragon
Summary: Growing up alone, having no one to rely on until one day he meets his guest in his seal and another. He trains as hard as he can, to help change the world. Godlike!Naruto. Smallish Harem. Bashing of a some of Konoha. Terrible Summary.


Uzumaki Naruto, the once Heir of the Uzumaki clan, yet the title was taken from him and gifted to his twin sister Mito. He is the neglected and forgotten son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the Konoha Red Death, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. He along with his sister were born the night of the Kyubi incident and the fourth had split the chakra of the Kyubi between Mito and Kushina, giving the soul of the Kyubi to his son. While his sister was praised as the savior, given gifts for free, hailed as the princess of Konoha, he was thought of as a demon.

He was tossed out of stores, being called a demon, he was not taught what he was needed, he was even locked out of his clan compound many times, so many that he had sought out refuge in the most dangerous place in Konoha, the Forest of Death. He had found that animals had naturally liked him, even the most brutal and untamed animals that called the forest home protected him and treated him as if he was one of them.

He had become what the Inuzaka clan called the Alpha of the Forest. He trained by himself, copying the things he could get at the times he was able to get into the compound. He had become a seal master quickly, taking to it like fish to water, he had started to practice Kenjutsu and found that what ever kind of weapon he had in hand, he could learn quickly and use them like a master.

He had copied many Elemental Jutsus and found he had an affinity for them all, even able to use **Hyoton** and **Mokuton**. He started training at the age of 7, after being denied by his parents once again for his twin, saying she needed the most help and that he would have to wait for the academy. He trained all day and night until he passed out into unconsciousness, the Kyubi using the Chakra that he left with him to make his healing factor to the point that any wound he got, healed in seconds.

He had placed gravity seals on each of his arms and legs, making it so he could build his speed to heights untold when he grew. Thanks to the Kyubi, even with the gravity, his body had grown normally, despite the seals that should have stunted his growth.

Naruto could still remember the night he met the Kyubi…

 **Flashback -**

 _Naruto was against the alley wall, kunai were pierced through his hands, holding him to the wall as the group of civilians took turns on stabbing or beating him._

 _He knew if he screamed or made any noise it would make them worsen the pain. So he laid there, defeated, watching as blood ran down his malnourished body, creating a puddle beneath him. He stared at them, yet his eyes seemed to not reach them as he stared at nothing, even as more kunai and knives were stabbed into his arms and torso. He felt his body being ripped from the wall, before his face slammed into the same alley wall, only for him to grit his teeth in pain as they began on his back._

 _He slowly felt his consciousness slip as he heard the laughing of those around him._

 _ **Mindscape -**_

 _Naruto slowly laid in the water that he found himself in, wondering what to do. He was smart, smarter than any other child, and even adults. He had visited this place many times growing up during the Fox hunts and knew it was his mindscape. He heard rustling in the cage behind him, yet he ignored it, not caring for what was being held back behind those large gates._

 _He sighed, and invisible wind sweeping through the area he was in. He closed his eyes, still able to sense the pain the civilians were doing to his body, and could sense the Anbu that were watching yet doing nothing to help him._

 _He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly and saw an old man floating there. He had shoulder length pale red hair, wrinkles covering his face along with purple eyes that had ripples in them, a goatee going down to his waist, and horn like protrusions on his forehead. In the middle of his forehead was an opened blood red eye that had three circles around the black pupil. He wore a white full length kimono with six black magatama's around his high collar, which around his neck had six black magatama's that made it._

 _Looking at him, Naruto could feel the power that radiated off of him, yet he did not even blink in surprise or anything. He truly did not care who this was. He sighed softly and looked back up at the ceiling even as the rustling in the cage became louder. He asked aloud, "Who are you and how have you got into my mindscape old man?"_

 _The man chuckled deep in his chest as he looked down at the boy. He simply waved his hand and the entire mindscape changed to that of a pasture filled with dark green grass that was extremely soft to the touch. Naruto sighed softly, relaxing into the grass even as the pain of his wounds left his body by another wave of the man's hand._

 _He floated until he was next to him and spoke, "My name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six Paths. The reason I am here is to speak with you, Child of Destiny."_

 _Naruto looked at him and frowned, "I heard the Toad man talk about that with my…_ _ **parents**_ …" _The hatred in the word when he spoke was not lost on the Sage, "That my sister is the child told of in the Prophecy that the Toads speak of."_

 _The Sage chuckled, shaking his head, "The Toads are not as great as they wish to think of themselves. They are truly not that powerful. They believe the Prophecy is of her, yet the Prophecy that the old Toad spoke of is complete rubbish. There is another that speaks of a child that grows up in a world of darkness, that one choice will either destroy the nations, or will protect them."_

 _Naruto looked into the sky that had appeared and asked softly, "What if I do not care? What if I just wish to live in peace, away from them all… These villagers are becoming monsters… They torture a child for something he had no control over… My parents do not believe me when I tell them what is happening and Minato only lets them off with a warning… I am tired old man… I just wish to leave and live in peace, away from everyone. I do not know if I can take much more before I become what I promised myself I would not…"_

 _Tears streamed slowly down his face as he stared unblinkingly into the sky. He froze as he felt a strong hand place itself on his head and ruffle his hair. When he looked up he saw a tall dark skinned man that wore a tight black shirt that showed off his muscular chest and black anbu pants. Behind him, waving lazily in the air were 9 red fox like tails._

 _He spoke softly, yet Naruto could hear the softness in it, "Do not give up hope, Naruto-kun. There are many people out there that you have yet to meet that can show you that there is hope in this world. You are not alone child. You never will be. Me and my siblings will help you do what you wish to do, even if it is to destroy the nations."_

 _Naruto closed his eyes, letting the warmth from the touch on his head spread through him. The Mindscape that had began to take a darker look suddenly burst into life. Trees began to grow, the grass looking healthier than ever, a large mountain in the background growing from the ground, and before them, a two story home grew from the roots of trees that shot out of the ground._

 _The Sage watched with a small smile. He spoke softly, "Just like Kurama has told you. You are not alone. Along your journey in life you will meet many people. They will become your closest friends, even some becoming closer. Do not let anyone control you. Do not let the hate of the many control you, change you, control it. Destroy the Hatred and build a new place where Hatred does not exist."_

 _Naruto smiled softly as he moved himself against Kurama who had sat next to him and snuggled into his side, falling asleep quickly._

 _Kurama chuckled softly, his tails wrapping around the boy tightly, protectively._

 _The Sage smiled, "It seems you have found the one who can cure the Hatred in your heart, Kurama."_

 _He chuckled and nodded, "Yes… He is something special. His very chakra radiates calmness and hope. He somehow radiates an Aura of peace that calms animals when they are near him. I think in a few years he can refine that trait and become able to become a peacemaker in the world with only his aura, and his skills as a backup should things get out of hand."_

 _The Sage nodded before becoming serious. "You need to help him. You know what must be done. Train him with all the knowledge you have and when he is ready, I will return and train him. The time of darkness is coming and without him, this world can become destroyed. While you train him, he will awaken the Rinnegan. I will pass on the knowledge of the eyes to you and when it is time to train him in its use, do not hold back."_

 _The Kyubi nodded and looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy and smiled softly, not noticing the Sage vanishing._

 **Flashback End -**

Naruto sat on a rock in the middle of a clearing, two white tigers on either side of him, letting the sun warm them. He sat cross legged, eyes closed as he breathed in and out slowly, letting his peaceful aura spread throughout the forest of Death. Animals of all kinds in the forest felt peace fill their hearts as they moved to and fro along their paths.

Naruto felt the presence of someone moving towards him. He frowned as he slowly opened his eyes and stood. For a 12 year old, he was tall. He stood at 5'9" with long blood red hair that fell to the bottom of his back. He wore no shirt, showing off the hundreds of scars that covered his body from his childhood, and a very few that came from his training, and black anbu pants. Around his neck, much like the old man he met, was a necklace of six magatama's. He narrowed his eyes into the trees, locking onto the pupiless brown eyes that stared back at him.

The two tigers on either side of him slowly stood and stood protectively in front of Naruto. Naruto stood up and placed an calming hand on both of their heads, calming them down, yet they did not drop their guard. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The female jumped from the trees, landing 15 feet in front of Naruto and the two tigers. She wore revealing clothes that showed off much of her chest and figure that made many men knock themselves out with nose bleeds. Naruto stared her down even as the two tigers growled at her.

"Who are you Gaki and why are you in my forest?!" Mitarashi Anko asked, frowning.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "This is not your forest, Shinobi-san. It belongs to the village. Why am I here? I have lived here for 5 years and call this place home. What are you doing here?"

Anko frowned and felt for some reason, peaceful. Not even the seal Orochimaru gave her was hurting. "I usually live out here when I don't want to be around the villagers."

Naruto nodded before his eyes zeroed in on her neck. He asked with narrowed eyes, "What is that seal on your neck? The feeling of it is… sickening…"

Anko unconsciously put her hand over it and took a step back, "Why do you want to know about my seal?"

"Because it needs to be destroyed. It is slowly changing your chakra darker, unstable. And it is slowly poisoning you. I'd say you have about 5 years left to live if it is not taken care of soon."

Anko frowned with narrowed eyes, "Everyone says it can't be destroyed or taken off."

Naruto shook his head, "Let me guess, Minato and Jiraiya said that?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"They lied. It can be taken off, but those two are not high enough in Seals to even attempt it. To them it is impossible, yet to a true Uzumaki Master level Sealmaster, it is nothing. Will you let me take a look at it?" Naruto asked.

Anko gripped the area the seal was in, wondering if she should trust this boy, yet a part of her told her to trust him, seeing as this could be the only way to be rid of the damned seal her ex sensei had given her.

She sighed and walked forward and pulled the mesh that covered the area away to show it to him. She was shocked at the anger and hatred that rolled off of him as he saw the seal.

He went through seals she had never seen before slamming his hands on the ground. In a burst of smoke appeared sealing ink and rolls of paper. He sat down and using both hands with a brush in each, began to draw the most confusing array of seals she had ever seen. As he was drawing the seal, she could feel his chakra was being pushed into the ink at high amounts.

She was shocked at the amount of chakra the gaki had since he had continuously placed genin level chakra every second for one hour. He stopped, taking a deep breath before glancing at the two tigers that had not left his side. He spoke softly, "Bring a bucket of cool water." The larger of the two tigers bowed its head before dashing off into the forest.

Naruto slowly stood and ran a hand through his hair. As he stood there, he tilted his head slightly as his eyes glazed over.

" _You think this is a good idea, Nii-san?"_ Naruto thought to the Kyubi.

A deep voice chuckled softly in his mind before replying, " _Yes. When you are finished with her seal, ask her to put in a word to become your Jounin sensei after the exams tomorrow. I have a feeling she will be more loyal to you than the village if this works. Remember, use your Rinnegan to pull the soul out and consume it. I will go through the memories and anything not useful I will destroy and slowly feed the others to you over the next week."_

Naruto nodded to himself before turning back to Anko and spoke to her, "I will need you to lay on the ground with the area clear of any fabric. The sealing process will hurt, a lot, but in the end, it will work. The Seal is not complete, yet it was built to make you follow who ever placed its command without thought, along with corrupting your chakra so that it can easier control you. It slowly seeps chakra in such amounts that it is unnoticeable until the time where the soul that is inside the seal begins to gain power and takes control. We are lucky to have met Shinobi-san."

Anko listened closely, surprised at how knowledgeable this gaki was. She couldn't believe her sensei had put a piece of his soul in the seal, but knew with him, he would do anything for immortality. She had laid down and had made sure her shoulder was bare.

Naruto had sat beside her and had dense silver chakra covering his hands. He began to go through hundreds of hand seals at such speeds, it shocked Anko seeing as she could not keep up.

The Tiger had returned and placed the bucket of warm water beside before laying behind him. He gritted his teeth as the chakra strain was great. He called out as he slammed his hand on her shoulder, the seal he created appearing over the cursed seal, " **Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Heavenly Bind!"**

The seal glowed white and melted into her skin, surrounding the cursed seal. Naruto gritted his teeth and began to go through many more seals and could feel Kurama supplying a steady stream of chakra into his body to fill his reserves. He called out once again, " **Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Heavenly Repel!"**

As soon as his hand touched her seal, Anko screamed in pain and began to thrash. Naruto gritted his teeth and created adamantine chains that restricted her body movements as she continued to scream in pain. Naruto activated his eyes and saw the soul inside the seal and forcibly ripped it from its confine before he literally reached into her skin and slowly pulled what seemed to be a ball of white with the inside filled with darkness from her shoulder. He crushed the orb in his hands, watching it dissolve into nothing.

He fell backwards, landing against the side of the larger tiger, resting on its side as the chains holding Anko released her slowly.

He closed his eyes, feeling his chakra slowly returning. He had never done anything that could have made him have chakra exhaustion, until today.

Anko slowly came out from the pain and groaned as she gripped the area her seal used to be. She asked softly, her body shivering still from pain, "Is it gone?"

Naruto chuckled exhausted, "Yeah… Nasty bugger took more Chakra than I thought it would… But it is gone now, Shinobi-san."

Anko smiled and for the first time in a very long time, tears fell from her eyes. She whispered softly before passing out from exhaustion, "My name is Mitarashi Anko…"

Naruto smiled and ran his finger over a seal on his finger and a blanket appeared. He covered her, seeing her body shiver from the cold before he snuggled into the warmth of the two tigers and fell asleep himself, thinking of what will come of this.


End file.
